The Happy Place/Gallery
Final Space S2 E2 1.png|Gary is determined to get full control over the Crimson Light from Clarence. Final Space S2 E2 2.png|Nighfall is willing to assassinate Clarence. Final Space S2 E2 3.png|Little Cato offers to claim the ship, the Ventrexian way… Final Space S2 E2 4.png|…which involves marking everything with his urine. Final Space S2 E2 5.png|Gary is not amused at first, but quickly warms up to the idea. Final Space S2 E2 6.png|However, two can play at that game; Fox and Clarence prepare to take their ship back. Final Space S2 E2 7.png|It’s a piss battle. Final Space S2 E2 8.png|Ash tries to interfere, but gets doused. Final Space S2 E2 9.png|Mooncake also joins the fight. Final Space S2 E2 10.png|When they run out of juice, both sides refuel. Final Space S2 E2 11.png|No-one is safe. Final Space S2 E2 12.png|They only stop when A.V.A. reports a ship is approaching them. Final Space S2 E2 13.png|A gigantic, ominous looking, cone-shaped ship. Final Space S2 E2 14.png|Gary decides it’s wiser to run, but the Crimson Light is caught before it can lightfold. Final Space S2 E2 15.png|Not sure what to expect, the crew arm themselves for a fight. Final Space S2 E2 16.png|But it’s not armed enemies awaiting them. Final Space S2 E2 17.png|It’s a bunch of cute looking aliens called the Fluffles, and their leader Hushfluffles. Final Space S2 E2 18.png|The ship is called The Happy Place. Final Space S2 E2 19.png|KVN does not like competition for the title of Gary’s best friend. Final Space S2 E2 20.png|Clarence, always eager for a quick buck, decides to sell the ship, even though he doesn’t own it. Final Space S2 E2 21.png|The others eagerly volunteer to be send to “their happy place”. Final Space S2 E2 22.png|Hushfluffles picks Gary to go first. Final Space S2 E2 23.png|Nightfall doesn’t trust it. Final Space S2 E2 24.png|Gary is prepared for his experience. Final Space S2 E2 25.png|His pod joins several other pods. Final Space S2 E2 26.png|With some sort of cable sticking out of his neck, Gary falls asleep. Final Space S2 E2 27.png|In his dream, Gary is an action hero, who is called back into duty to stop The Overlord and his army of frost bears. Final Space S2 E2 28.png|Gary doesn’t want to, since he is retired and has a family. But ultimately agrees. Final Space S2 E2 29.png|Something is being drained from Gary as he dreams. Final Space S2 E2 30.png|The others receive a tour. Nightfall is convinced it is all too perfect. Final Space S2 E2 31.png|Then Ash notices lots of shriveled corpses being dumped into space. Final Space S2 E2 32.png|Nightfall has had enough, and demands to know where Gary is. Final Space S2 E2 33.png|Then the Fluffles show their true colors, and attack the team. Final Space S2 E2 34.png|The gondola is shot down, but the team escapes through a sewer. Final Space S2 E2 35.png|In his dream, Gary confronts the Frost Bears. Final Space S2 E2 36.png|And unleashes his dance moves on them. Final Space S2 E2 37.png|With which he literally dances them to death. Final Space S2 E2 38.png|Only one bear left, but Gary somehow has gotten nosebleed. Final Space S2 E2 39.png|Which also happens in real life. Final Space S2 E2 40.png|The last bear gleefully informs Gary that the Overlord captured his wife and kids. Final Space S2 E2 41.png|Gary is horrified, and rushes off to rescue his family. Final Space S2 E2 42.png|The Team Squad meanwhile makes its way through the sewers. Final Space S2 E2 43.png|They stumble upon a near-death man, who tells them the whole ship is a power plant that harvests the energy from people while they are in their happy place. Final Space S2 E2 44.png|Everything in the galaxy is powered with this energy. Final Space S2 E2 45.png|Clarence meanwhile has found potential buyers for The Happy Place. Final Space S2 E2 46.png|And he makes them bid against each other in an auction. Final Space S2 E2 47.png|The Team Squad finds many more pods with prisoners. Final Space S2 E2 48.png|Tribore is in one of them. Final Space S2 E2 49.png|In his Happy Place, he is a great resistance leader. Final Space S2 E2 50.png|They wake him up and he joins the search for Gary. Final Space S2 E2 51.png|In his dream, Gary confronts the Overlord. Final Space S2 E2 52.png|And takes him on in an ultimate dance battle Final Space S2 E2 53.png|Gary is given a run for his money. Final Space S2 E2 54.png|So Gary calls in reinforcements; an army of cookie-dancers. Final Space S2 E2 55.png|The Overlord is history. Final Space S2 E2 56.png|Gary’s family is saved. Final Space S2 E2 57.png|Or not; Hushfluffles suddenly turns on Gary and kills his family. Final Space S2 E2 58.png|Mooncake finds Gary, who is already far gone. With great effort, he frees him from the pod. Final Space S2 E2 59.png|Gary wakes up, but Hushfluffles will not let him escape. Final Space S2 E2 60.png|He reveals himself to be a human named Todd H. Watson. Final Space S2 E2 61.png|His wife and son were still on Earth when it was pulled into Final Space; something he blames Gary for. Final Space S2 E2 62.png|He opens fire on the team. Final Space S2 E2 63.png| Fraskenhaur wins the bidding war, but insists that Clarence seals the deal by shaking all of his dozens of hands. Final Space S2 E2 64.png|The Team Squad fights itself a way back to the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E2 65.png|H.U.E. is too slow, so KVN has to cary him. Final Space S2 E2 66.png|When Fraskenhaur insists Clarence shakes the arm from his rectum, Clarence decides to beat it. Final Space S2 E2 67.png|The Crimson Light escapes. Final Space S2 E2 68.png|But Todd won’t rest till he gets his revenge. Final Space S2 E2 69.png|Gary remembers Quinn. Final Space S2 E2 70.png|The others assure him losing the Earth wasn’t his fault. Final Space S2 E2 71.png|They will get through it together, as a Team Squad. Final Space S2 E2 72.png|Though Gary still has to make up his mind if he includes Fox and Ash in that team squad. Category:Episode Galleries